


The Floor Is Lava

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Baking, Cookies, F/M, Fun, Games, Gen, Hang outs, Hanging Out, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Baking, Other, Party Games, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hanging out with friends, just for fun, not the best, post-reveal, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While hanging out at Marinette's house four out of five of Paris' heroes decide to play the floor is lava without telling the fifth what they're doing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Kudos: 80





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I've written anything for Miraculous Ladybug so sorry if I'm a little rusty and I'm sorry if this isn't the best.
> 
> I didn't even expect to write this if I'm being honest i just needed to take a small break from all the Halloween stuff I've been writing lately to get my mind out of the block it's in lol.
> 
> Sorry for rambling again!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Marinette hummed softly as she finished putting the fresh cookies she had made on the pink tray she had gotten for her birthday. She had a soft smile on her face as she carefully picked it up as to not drop them since her friends were upstairs and she didn’t want to keep them waiting by making another batch, though she was sure they would understand.

It had been a peaceful afternoon in Paris, which was rare considering their jobs as Paris’ crime-fighting superheroes, so they decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet to just relax. 

In the beginning, they had all decided to go over to Chloé’s place for a swimming day, but earlier that morning she had called to cancel because her Daddy had a brunch meeting that she hadn’t known about; which is where Marinette stepped up and said they could all just hang out in her room which everyone quickly agreed upon just wanting to hang out with one another as did there Kwamis.

“What do you think, Tikki?” Marinette asked as she handed her Kwami one of the extra chocolate chip cookies. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as she watched Tikki immediately start to eat the cookie without another thought.

“Amazing like always, Marinette!” Tikki said in her usual bubbly tone, always overjoyed to have some of her chosen’s cooking.

“Aww, Thanks Tikki,” Marinette said as she stopped at the latter of her room before reaching up and rubbing Tikki’s head with her finger, giggling once more as the Kwami of creation leaned into her touch. Marinette smiled as she pulled her hand back before handing Tikki another cookie since they were one of her Kwamis favorites. “I just hope the others like them,” She said as she carefully began to climb the latter as not to drop the tray.

“I’m sure they will!” Tikki said happily as she flew up and rested herself in the nap of Marinette’s neck like she always did when she was free to rome. “Everyone always loves your baking and everything you do!” She said always waiting to give the chosen she saw as a little sister as many compliments as she could, knowing that sometimes Marinette didn’t always believe in herself as she should.

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette said with a smile as she felt Tikki start to munch on the second cookie she had been given. Marinette could feel a few crumbs falling across her but she didn’t mind they could easily be wiped away. 

Marinette firmly placed her feet on the latter’s steps as she reached her bedroom door and at the same time while keeping the cookies safe she used her other hand to push the trap door of her room open before climbing in.

“Hey, guys sorry that took a bit,” Marinette said not noticing what was going on around her as she placed the tray of cookies on the coffee table she had gotten for her room. “So what are we watc… AH!” She squeaked as she was suddenly yanked off the ground and onto her bed though her feet still weren’t touching anything not even the mattress.

“I’ve got you, M’Lady,” Adrien’s voice filled her ears as he held tightly against him Plagg buried in his hair while rolling his eyes.

“That was a close one, Mari,” Alya said from somewhere nearby a sound of relief in her voice as she did so.

“W-What’s going on?” Marinette stuttered out as she looked at her friends, finally noticing them with confused eyes.

She looked at all of them Chloé was currently sitting in her wide puff ball chair, her legs pulled close to her chest while Pollen was placed on her knee. Alya was sitting on her nightstand, legs crossed like it was the most normal thing in the world Trixx gripping tightly to her hair and hanging from it like she always did. Nino was sitting on her latter that was close to Alya but far away from the ground with Wayzz laying on his shoulder. Last was Adrien who currently had her gripping tightly in his arms standing on her bed making sure that her feet weren’t touching anything.

“You stepped in lava,” Chloé pointed out before anyone else did a smile on her face as Pollen giggled.

“W-What?” Marinette asked, still confused, which earned a laugh from the others once more making her glare playfully at them even though she still wanted to know what was going on.

“The floor is lava, Princess,” Adrien explained as he moved to set on the bed up against the wall Marinette in his lap. “We must keep ourselves safe for if we don't who will defend Paris in it's darkest hours,” He said in an overdramatic voice that sounded like something from a Shakespear play. It was clear he was trying hard not to laugh as the others rolled their eyes at hearing his hero voice.

For a moment Marinette was silent, everyone looking at her to see what she would say and when she didn’t say anything for a few more moments they were starting to get a little worried.

“Um… Did we break…” Nino started to ask a little worried if Marinette was okay, but jump a little like all the others when she finally spoke.

“Are you kidding me?” Marinette asked looked at them with wide eyes and a bit of laughter in her voice. “I thought something was wrong with you guys,” She laughed as she leaned against Adrien, causing the others to laugh a little more at her words.

Marinette rolled her eyes again at their laughter but still smiled and curled up against Adrien as Alya grabbed the remote to turn on a movie from where she was sitting so she wouldn’t touch the floor.

As they each started to relax once more their Kwamis could only smile knowing that it was rare for their chosen to have time to spend together and to act their age.

As the movie started they sat with one another and smiled just happy to be where they were for the time being.


End file.
